


Home

by missyvortexdv (Purpleyin), Purpleyin



Category: Dexter (TV), Firefly
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-19
Updated: 2012-03-19
Packaged: 2017-11-02 05:43:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/365577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpleyin/pseuds/missyvortexdv, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpleyin/pseuds/Purpleyin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He should have known, that for someone like him, having his world turned upside down would be exactly what he needed. Dexter/Serenity crossover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: Dexter generally and Serenity the movie.
> 
> Why? My brain got stuck on Dexter & River back in 2007 (when this was originally posted) and this short ficlet crossing over the two fandoms ensued after my losing the battle over whether or not it should be written. I value my sanity, which is why this thing exists. If you happen to enjoy it I'd be very pleased to know, and if not, nothing lost. Thanks to fififolle for betareading it when she hasn't seen the show.

His whole world has turned upside down in a day but he doesn't care any more than usual. Another universe, another time but the rules are the same, avoiding playing a game, trying to remember what he ought to be and must pretend he is. Except there's no law being upheld here and he doesn't really have to be as careful, just he'd prefer not to be thrown off this shambling boat that's suddenly his home.

No, what he truly hadn't expected and is actually surprised to find, is how well he fits in here. He misses Deb peripherally; wonders how Rita and the kids are, but he's as happy here as he's ever been. That isn't saying much, he doesn't feel anything more here than before, but it does put him at ease because this is quite possibly a more suitable place to be. There are worse monsters out here than him, and very few are willing to fight them, even fewer can put their fear behind them in order to do so.

The captain and he get on well, they both say what they mean – it's nice not to need pretext – neither are certain what's happened but practicality puts that behind them. Dexter has a job to do and Mal knows he knows exactly how to do it. Coming out of nowhere right into the middle of a fight tends not to endear anyone to you, but it had presented the situation that had led to him immediately picking sides. He likes to think he chose well now he's got set up here, besides that, the others were goners from the start, judging by the unique talents of some of the crew.

The second officer – at least he thinks that's what she is – isn't one for words. She reminds him of Doakes, minus the bitterness. She's perfectly happy with her position here, but she doesn't entirely like him. Jayne's similar, just doesn't know how to express it nearly so eloquently as Zoe has with the quaint outback planets slang. They might not like him, nor trust him yet, but once the captain had spoken they'd backed off.

Sweet Kaylee is as innocent as anything, a ray of sunshine in their cloud of grief. She more than makes up for the lack of friendliness from the others, if he'd cared about that. Though it doesn't endear him to her boyfriend Simon, the doctor. He's sharp and stern on the surface – oh so proper – but it doesn't fool him, not when he's seen into the heart of so many killers. Appearances mean nothing, masks can hide love and hate equally as well. The doctor cares too much and just doesn't want anyone knowing.

Now she's their unusual one, the beloved sister who is nevertheless an outsider – it reminds him of himself, should Deb have ever known his nature. What he spies in Simon’s eyes is what he would have feared in his own sister's if the truth ever came out, and had possibly inspired a fleck of emotion in reaction to her horror.

She fascinates him as much as she scares her crewmates. River who rhymes, who screams in her sleep and is quiet as a mouse most of her waking hours. When she talks it is so slow and sure, complete nonsense to everyone else, but he knows she sees and hears so much more than them all.

Her eyes bore deep down into his brain and that look tells him she knows his secrets, his whole life story might as well be written on his skull. All he can do is smile back, a small capsule of true feeling growing at that thought. He and River aren't the same - thank whatever divinity might be out here, because the idea of more like him would chill anyone else – but she understands. They're both broken but oddly better for it and together they might make a difference.

He's always resisted reaching out to people, except for show – relationships were a necessity but ultimately shallow. Maybe this time he won't need to fake compassion and sincerity, because she sees past it anyway; sees not a monster, the missing humanity, but what is left of him. It must be enough - she smiles back fleetingly, before she skips back along the corridor. He thinks the odd sensation it inspires might be hope, not that he can know. This is his second chance at a new life and at least this time he doesn't have to be the happy perfect brother and law abiding citizen. It's not just him and her who are perfect companions for each other – space itself is dark and fractured in a fascinating way. Out here he stands a good chance to find himself, to grow up from that blood soaked boy into more than a stand in for a man. Simple serenity - this is the home he never knew to search for.


End file.
